Ya viene el hipogrifo
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo ser al mundo siempre es un acontecimiento, pero ¿Y si ese ser es un mago? Serie de one-shots.


Lily se miraba en el espejo. De perfil, de frente, del otro perfil. Su larga melena pelirroja flotaba suelta sobre sus hombros, tenía el ceño fruncido y como decía Sirius _''Si Evans frunce el ceño, lo más seguro es que se te caiga la minga a pedazos''._

-¿Se me nota?- preguntó la joven señora Potter a su amiga. Alice Longbottom levantó la vista de el ejemplar de _Ya viene el hipogrifo_ que estaba leyendo.

-O si Lily, tu embarazo de un mes escaso se ve a mil kilómetros de distancia- la chica le sacó la lengua y volvió a mirarse en el espejo- Si sigues mirándote tanto en el espejo, el niño saldrá miope, o peor un sangre pura relamido.

-¿Qué haces leyendo esas chorradas?- le preguntó mientras se dejaba caer a su lado en la cama, su amiga estaba rodeada de revistas con nombres estúpidos y fotos de bebés y de embarazadas en portada.

-Buscando un nombre para el futuro cazador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor- le respondió Alice, Lily la miró extrañada- De momento Frank lo llama así ¿Y tu? ¿Ya lo tienes decidido?

-No, ni idea. James me dijo una vez que quería que nuestro primer hijo se llamara Harry, aunque también a propuesto Elvendork- Alice rompió a reír, con esa risa suya tan natural y contagiosa y Lily rió con ella.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- preguntó Alice cuando paró de reír.

-Cuando esté preparada- le contestó ella- Neville me gusta como nombre.

**OoOoO**

Dos días después Lily decidió que no era justo que James fuera por el mundo jugándose la vida sin saber que pronto tendría a alguien a quien dar ejemplo. Cuando su marido _Aún le sonaba raro llamarlo así_ regreso de su última misión le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar- intentó decirlo con el tono más suave que pudo, pero cuando vio la cara de terror de James, supo que no lo había conseguido.

-Si es por lo de las bombas fétidas que les tiramos a esos mortífagos ¡Fue idea de Sirius!- le dijo a la desesperada.

-¿¡Que les tirasteis que!- Lily respiró hondo para serenarse, aunque las hormonas la empujaban a colgarlo del techo bocabajo- Bueno, es igual ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

A James le extraño mucho que Lily no le echara su sermón sobre no correr peligros innecesarios ni cabrear a los mortífagos, teniendo en cuenta que nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad. Potter frunció el ceño y como Sirius decía _Si Cornamenta frunce el ceño, es que ha tenido dos ideas al mismo tiempo y se le ha sobrecargado el cerebro._

-Lils ¿Ha pasado algo grave?- se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos, con aquella expresión preocupada que le hacía parecer tan guapo.

-Depende de lo que entiendas por grave, vamos a dar una vuelta- se puso el abrigo y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-¿No nos aparecemos?- preguntó extrañado.

-No, está contraindicado- la cara de James paso: de la extrañeza, a la comprensión en pocos segundos y tuvo que sentarse un momento.

-¿Contraindicado?-la miró con pánico y Lily temió que le dijera que no estaba preparado para tener un bebé, que mejor que lo dejarán para más tarde, cuando no hubiera gente que quisiera matarles a todas horas- Lils ¿Tienes la viruela de dragón?

Lily empezó a reírse y se dio cuenta de que ya no podía parar. Tuvo que sentarse en una silla y sujetarse al respaldo para no acabar por el suelo. James la veía reírse sin control con su risa de niña pequeña, y frunció el ceño intentando comprender el porqué de aquel desparrame de felicidad. Empezó a repasar mentalmente las cosas para las que estaba contraindicada la aparición.

-¿Hipo crónico?-Lily se rió aún más fuerte-¿Intoxicación por comer babosas carnívoras?-las lágrimas de la risa rodaban por las mejillas de la pelirroja- ¿Síndrome del Bundimun radioactivo?-su esposa de sujetaba la tripa entre carcajadas- ¿Se te ha caído un cubo en la cabeza?-preguntó a la desesperada-¿Estás estreñida?

La risa no paraba y a él solo se le ocurría una cosa más, pero esa estaba casi descartada ¿O no? Despacio y modulando la voz preguntó:

-Lily Potter ¿Estás embarazada?- la masa risueña que era Lily asintió y James se cayó de culo- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad de la buena Lils?

Ella asintió sin parar mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad. Con los ojos verde esmeralda brillando por las lágrimas y las mejillas sonrojadas a James le parecía la mujer más preciosa del mundo. La beso dulcemente en los labios sintiendo los temblores de risa que aún la sacudían y comenzó a reírse él también.

-Te quiero- le susurró al oído y la estrechó contra sí en un abrazo- Ya decía yo que te habían crecido las tetas ¡Ay!- exclamó frotándose el brazo en el que Lily acababa de pegarle.

-¡No es verdad!- exclamó ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Si que lo es, Sirius también se ha fijado- _Y después de decírmelo le lancé una maldición y desde entonces caga purpurina, pero eso no te lo voy a contar. _

-¡Tengo pis!- anunció Lily y salió disparada al baño. James la vio salir corriendo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de dos cosas: de que los quería más que a nada en el mundo, a ella y a ese pequeño bebé que estaba creciendo en su vientre; y de que Lily tenía poco aguante cuando se trataba de llamadas de la naturaleza.

* * *

><p><em>El hipogrifo es el equivalente a la cigüeña para los magos, por eso esta futura serie de one-shots se llama así. La revista ''Ya viene el hipogrifo'' será el hilo conductor de todos los capítulos. <em>

_Espero que os haya gustado y que tanto si es así como si no me dejeis un review._

_Un montón enorme de besos para todos¡_


End file.
